


If I fell into the sea, would you catch me?

by Pendule



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drowning, Everyone lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear this is not that sad, Idiots in Love, Kinda love confession but not really, M/M, Pre-Canon, Roger and Rayleigh are protective fathers but don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: "A shame, he thought. Dying from a stupid fall on a calm and lazy afternoon. Drowning without anyone knowing. That really sucks. "Or Buggy and Shanks are both talking on the deck, Shanks goes to help Rayleigh with something and when he comes back, Buggy is gone. Actually he’s not, he’s still here, just sinking in the sea with no way of calling for help.





	If I fell into the sea, would you catch me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So I'm a non-native English speaker so I'm sorry if there's any mistake.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please be aware that there is a drowning scene that may be graphic. Btw I wrote that scene whilst listening to November by Max Richter so it might be a good idea to listen to it while reading!
> 
> See ya at the end!

It was a calm and quiet day, which was rare lately. Buggy and Shanks were currently arguing about what would be their perfect crew. The redhead, sat down on the ground, was seeing it just as a large group of friends sailing around the world to take on whatever adventures they would encounter, whilst Buggy, propped up on the railing, saw it more like a group of people under his orders, all possessing that same greedy feeling when it came to money and treasures. Shanks wanted adventures, Buggy wanted luxury. Surely, they couldn’t possibly agree on such topic.

Actually, it was starting to get on the crew’s nerves so much that Rayleigh decided to bring the discussion to an end by calling Shanks for help. At least he would accept the task by offering one of his famous grin, not like Buggy who would sigh and act as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Shanks got up within one minute and quickly grabbed the other end of the large box he was trying to carry across the deck. No matter how strong Rayleigh was, tons of books piled in one trunk would always beat him. After long minutes of thinking about where they would drop it, Rayleigh finally ordered Shanks to put his own side down, doing likewise. The redhead stretched his arms behind his head, his straw hat unmoving, like glued on the teenager’s head.

'Say Rayleigh, what’s in the big box?'Shanks asked, genuinely curious. The man smiled, crouching in front of the keyhole. He retrieved the skeleton key from one of his pocket and opened the bolt swiftly. He opened the lid, revealing dozens of old books. The teen stepped back, making a face. 'ugh it smells so bad, someone’s dead in there or what?'he said, clearly disgusted. The older man laughed, but still stepped aside because it did smelled bad. '‘M not sure for the stiff, but one things’ for sure, those books have been locked in for quite some time now' he said. They rummaged through the books, dusting the covers with their hands and opening randomly some codex in ancient languages.

Shanks was going to get up when he caught a glimpse of scrap of paper sticking out of a hidden book in the bottom of the trunk. He grabbed it, it looked even more covered in dust than the other books. Carefully, the teen browsed through the pages, reaching the curious sheet of paper. At his sides, his vice-captain had stopped looking whatever he was reading, silently waiting for the redhead to reveal what the thing was.

Slowly, he unfolded the paper and revealed a map. It looked really old and smelled just like the rest of the box’ contents. 'Whoa look at that Rayleigh, it looks like a treasure map!' Shanks shouted excitedly, beaming. 'I only see an island' the older man answered dubiously. 'What’s written up here?' 'Huh, Saint Regard, I think that’s the island’s name. And of course it’s not just a simple map, look, there’s instructions at the back and a small cross on the land!' Shanks exclaimed. Rayleigh hummed, 'Seems pretty fake to me, it looks like it’s coming straight from a child’ story. And the paper used here is different from what we’re using to draw maps' he concluded, stroking his goatee. 'You know what? Let’s just ask an expert. I bet Buggy will be able to decipher it and tell us whether or not this is a real map' retorted Shanks smugly, knowing that Buggy would have the answer.

He raised his voice, still looking at Rayleigh straight in the eyes, smirking. 'Oï Buggy, come take a look at what we found!' Silence. 'Hey blue hair, we found a treasure map!' The silence lingered. Shanks frowned, slowly turning his head towards the spot he had last seen Buggy at. He was surprised when he saw that the latter wasn’t here anymore. He didn’t remember the teen saying anything about moving. He walked in the direction of the railing, and spotted Crocus not far away. 'Hey old man, have you seen Buggy?' he asked. The doctor turned red, waving his arm in his direction and shouting 'Who do you think you’re calling old man, brat?!'. Seeing the seriousness in Shanks’ gaze, he dropped his invectives to answer more seriously. 'No, I haven’t seen the kid, last time I checked he was sat on the railing there'.

Something was off. Shanks could feel it. He couldn’t stop the uneasiness creeping in the pit of his stomach. Crocus was going to say something else but Shanks didn’t even listen to him, turning around and walking away. Rayleigh met him halfway, 'Maybe he went back to your cabin?' he suggested gently. No. Shanks shook his head, he felt it. A dread feeling invading his throat. 'No'He simply answered. Finally, he walked towards the railing, right where he had left his friend. He looked overboard and his heart missed a beat. On the surface was floating Buggy’s beanie, the very same hat he always wore, no matter the weather.

His blood boiled and he climbed over the guardrail without thinking, he took a deep breath and plunged into the rough sea. He hadn’t noticed how fast the day had gone and how close dusk was. But now that he was diving into the sea, he could see how feeble the sunbeams were getting. It wouldn’t help him. He didn’t knew for how long his friend had been into the water. It was cold, he noticed. Terribly cold, in fact, which surprised him. The next island probably was a winter one.

Buggy was nowhere to be found, even though he was diving deeper and deeper. Maybe he had fell right after Rayleigh had called him and the ship had already passed him. Fuck. _Fuck_. Panic was slowly taking over him, the sound of his very heart pounding against his ribcage filling his eardrums. He didn’t ever hear Rayleigh shout and swear on the deck.

The water felt thick and heavy against his arms, just as if it was trying to stop him. The god of the sea trying to stop him from saving his friend. The deity had offered Buggy the opportunity to use great powers in his life and he was now retrieving his prize, just like Lucifer finally coming to collect your soul after making a deal with the devil.

It felt like his lungs were going to explode and the signs of a panic attack was looming. He had to catch his breath, pass out would worsen the situation. But he refused to give up. If he reached the surface, he would never be able to dive again and deeper than where he actually was. No, no, NO.

So he kept swimming, sinking further and further, because there was no way he was going to let his friend, Buggy, die in these circumstances. He hadn’t told him everything he had wanted, Roger wasn’t the king yet. Buggy couldn’t die before becoming an infamous Pirate Captain. He wanted to scream, pain flooding in his mind and fists clenching tightly. His knuckles whitening. He was forgetting to blink, his eyes stung and there was no doubt that he was crying. His tears drowning in the sea, blending, salted water falling into salted water, just as if they belonged here.

That’s when he saw it. A big mop of blue hair dancing into the depths, a big red nose not so far away. He could’ve felt relieved and even find the picture pretty, but Buggy’s skin wore a paleness that was foreign on him, his features usually so lively now strangely inexpressive and calm. He repressed his thoughts and grabbed Buggy’s closer arm, tugging in order to pull him up. It felt like trying to lift a stone. He pulled, but Buggy’s body didn’t move an inch. It kept sinking just as if Shanks wasn’t even here. Like an anchor. It was a dead end.

* * *

Buggy didn’t even felt himself falling. He was just breathing and the next second he was in the water, eyes wide with surprise. Usually when he fell Shanks was at his sides, fishing him out in an instant. But not now. Now the red hair was with Rayleigh and wouldn’t notice his body sinking into the sea. _A shame_, he thought. Dying from a stupid fall on a calm and lazy afternoon. His eyes still being open, he was looking straight at the sky, the sunbeams skimming on the surface. _It was a pretty view_, he thought. He knew he should be panicking.

Each time he had fell underwater and Shanks had took his time to take him out had made him panic. Because the boy had his life in his hands. Shanks could fish him out. Or he could let him sink. He had the right to life and death on Buggy, and this possibility terrified him.

It had took him time to trust the crew, and even more to trust Shanks, especially after the devil fruit incident. But now he did, and in these moments, it wasn’t the fact that Shanks had his life between his hands that scared him. No. It was the fact that Shanks could chose not to save him. Could decide that he wasn’t worth it. Worth the dive. That he wouldn’t like him enough to save him. Friendship wasn’t something Buggy had been graced by a lot. The redhead might even be one of his first friend if not the only. But no matter what, Shanks always came to save him. Laughed each time they ended up soaked wet and breathless on the deck, catching their breaths through coughing fit and laugh. He always chose to save him.

So right now, he wasn’t panicking. Because he wasn’t scared that Shanks wouldn’t pull him out because he wasn’t there to see him falling at first. He was probably going to die. He was just a little bit scared and disappointed. Disappointed because he wouldn’t see his captain becoming a king and Shanks becoming an infamous pirate. He wouldn’t become the feared corsair he wanted to be. And this was such a stupid death. Drowning, a quiet, slow and unnoticed death.

He couldn’t even bring himself to hate Shanks, blame him for making him swallow that stupid devil fruit. He couldn’t always escape the Reaper, after all, the sea only claimed what was hers.

He wasn’t giving up, it was just that there wasn’t much to do. His lungs were longing for air that he couldn’t provide. There was no point in fighting something he couldn’t beat. His limbs refused to move because of that damn devil fruit. It was just as if the ocean was dragging him into the depths, an invisible Siren delivering his lifeless body to the god of those seas. He passed out.

* * *

Rayleigh was the first one to emerge the sea, carrying awan Buggy, followed closely by Crocus holding an enfeebled Shanks. Both were passed out and in a pretty worrying state. The redhead was on the verge of hypothermia and Buggy wasn’t breathing anymore. Crocus being the doc, he focused on Buggy first, letting Rayleigh taking care of Shanks and his resuscitation. Every seconds mattered. Long, stressful, tensed and quiet minutes followed, the whole crew holding their breath behind them.

They didn’t even notice Roger arriving, ordering his men to step back to leave them space and sitting on a barrel, chewing on his lips. The captain tried the best he could to hide his concern, a captain couldn’t panic in such situation, he had to set an example. However, he couldn’t hold a relieved sigh escaping him when the blue-haired teen spat water and started a coughing fit, regaining some colour. Same for the red-haired boy.

Both Doctor and first mate let themselves fall on the floor, exhausted. Roger conscientiously picked both boys, careful not to move them too violently. He couldn’t help but grin when he heard the rattle of his relieved crew and the laughters raising on the ship again. However, he was glad to notice that he couldn’t hear anything in the sickbay. He carefully set them on one bed, knowing full well that body heat would be better for them than staying in two separate bed. The teenagers didn’t even bat an eye, too exhausted to even care nor realise it. Roger pulled the cover over them and weighed up the pros and cons of going outside to find his first mate and doctor.

He decided that both men were old enough to bring their asses back into the sickbay on their own, he was going to watch over the kids. He wasn’t wrong, because no less than 10 minutes later, Crocus and Rayleigh walked into the room, collapsing into the unoccupied bed. The Captain smirked at that, but elbowed them to force both men to examine themselves to be sure that they were fine. And Crocus still had to do some check-ups on the kids before he could let them sleep peacefully.

Reluctantly, Crocus got up from the bed and checked himself and Rayleigh, confirming that they were both fine. He then watched the two boy closer, more attentively because they had nearly kicked the bucket and even though they were out of danger and their state was satisfactory, he had to stay close. To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure how Buggy was still alive, the boy had been in the water for at least 3 minutes and had completely blacked out. It was the first time his heart had literally stopped, and Crocus wasn’t sure the boy would wake up without any brain damage. He sighed. Only time will tell.

* * *

Shanks was the first one to wake up. Actually, he was alone when it happened. No one was at his sides nor in the other beds except for Roger and Rayleigh snoring, shoulders to shoulders, on the bed adjacent. This had the merit of awakening him immediately because of the terror suddenly overwhelming him. A sudden adrenaline rush coming out of nowhere and making him get to his feet quickly. He winced as he felt an ache coming from his chest and the soreness in his throat. His vision was blurred and lights danced in front of him. He lost his balance and was caught at the last moment by strong arms. The hands made him sit back on the bed, eyes shut tightly, ears ringing and clammy hands holding the sheets. He felt a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature and brushing a damp lock of hair.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but after a certain time his head stopped spinning and the nauseous feeling disappeared. The owner of the hands talked, and it took him time to realise that the man holding him was actually his captain, Roger. 'Easy boy, we don’t want you to collapse and hurt yourself again, huh?'his voice was low and unusually gentle. But he couldn’t care less because the only thing he could think about was _Buggy_. 'Buggy?' he asked, voice hoarse.'He’s safe and sound, just resting on the deck, he wanted to see the sky' the man answered clearly.

Relief washed over him as he sighed deeply. Buggy was alive. Alive. 'You did a good job, Shanks. Thanks to you Rayleigh was able to locate Buggy easily' Roger paused, turning his face towards him. He was smiling. 'But do me a favour, would ya? Next time Buggy falls, let us take care of it and don’t endanger yourself, okay?' Shanks simply nodded. With that, Roger ruffled his hair fondly and got up, the bed shifting under the sudden loss of weight. 'Go on, I bet he’s waiting for you out there then'. He was walking to the bed where his first mate was now sleeping face-first in the sheets, but he stopped and turned sightly, saying with a snort 'try not to drown this time'. The red-hair only smiled and got up, careful not to be too brusque and trying to get his body accustomed to walking again. He got out at his own pace, not trusting his body if he walked faster, no need to rush, Buggy wouldn’t leave.

He finally reached the door and opened it quietly, he didn’t want to risk to alert those who were on watch, he was pretty sure that they would order them to get back into their bed. But right now he needed fresh air and he needed Buggy. Whom he found pretty quickly, for the boy was really close to the door, leaning back against some big barrel, wrapped into a thick blanket. The blue-haired teen looked up from his spot and Shanks’ heart fluttered when he saw Buggy’s grin on his face when he noticed him. 'SHANKS!'He shouted, immediately putting a hand on his mouth as he realised how loud he had been. The latter couldn’t stop himself from returning the smile, grinning from ear to ear. He let himself drop at his friend’s sides, shoulders and knees bumping into each others.

They stayed silent for a while, both looking at the sky, but it quickly became heavy and Shanks started fidgeting. He wanted to say things, to say what was weighing on his heart, but he suddenly felt cowardly, not daring to look at his friend. Thankfully, Buggy broke the silence, still looking at the starless sky, 'Thank you' he said, simply. Shanks turned his head towards him, frowning. 'I'm not the one who saved you' he answered bluntly. 'I know, but you still jumped after me, right?' he said gently, looking at his friend right in the eyes. Boosted, the red-hair nodded vigorously, proudly stating 'Of course I did, I promised you I always would!'. Buggy smiled widely and with a sudden momentum, he grabbed Shanks’ right hand with his left one, lacing their fingers. Without saying a word, the latter squeezed his fingers gently in a reassuring gesture.

Shanks was glad the night was dark and that only the moon was there to hardly light it up because he was blushing furiously and it would’ve been hard to explain to his friend why. He decided to ignore the disagreeable feeling and to take his courage in both hands instead. 'Hey Buggy' 'Mh?' only answered the other. 'Please don’t ever do that again' Buggy looked at him again, frowning, and waiting for him to continue. 'Disappearing, running out on us like that, that’s not really nice' Shanks completed, smiling sadly.

Buggy tried to find a sarcastic answer but he found himself voiceless, no words coming into his mind. So when Shanks _-hearing no answer-_ looked at him, his mind went blank and his right hand _-on his own accord- _moved and cupped his cheek. He tilted his head slightly and leaned towards Shanks’ face, his lips hovering against the other’s before they finally met his. It was a brief kiss because his mind finally worked again and he realised, horrified, what he had just done. He withdrew immediately but was stopped by a hand on the base of his neck.

Wide eyes and shocked face, he looked like a scared animal caught in a headlight. But Shanks found him pretty like that, looking better than in the water. He chased the image by kissing a Buggy way too stiff to his taste. Still, it seemed that it soothed the boy, because when he leaned his forehead against his, Buggy sighed and closed his eyes. 'I will always catch you'he whispered again, wanting to etch the words in his companion’s mind.

Usually Buggy would find this horribly fawning, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. This wasn’t a silent promise anymore. Shanks had said out loud that he would always come for him, so there was no need to be scared anymore. He knew Shanks kept his promises.

'Hey Buggy?' 'Yeah?' 'You think I could borrow some of your blanket? ‘Cause my ass is freezing to death right now' Shanks whispered. He received a hit on the back of his head and heard him whisper 'You really had to ruin it, huh?' but he still felt an arm sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer, and the blanket wrapping around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, satisfied and heart fluttering strangely.

Rayleigh found them later, woken up by Roger’s snore and alarmed by the empty bed. He sighed but couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face when he caught sight of the asleep boys on the deck. He carried them back in their bed, careful not to wake them up. He would never admit it, but he really did behaved like a father with them. And deep down in his heart, he accepted it. The crew was just like a family, now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So I fell in love with Haru D Nae (Anaelita)'s series "Around the Grand Line" in which Buggy and Shanks are still cabin boys on Roger's ship and I needed to write something about it, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Btw I really wanna thank Haru D Nae for making me discover such a wonderful ship, you should definitely check her work! 
> 
> Also, this ship kinda is an excuse to write about Roger, I fell hard for this character but there's obviously no new content so I try to write about it in order to fill my poor heart. Please Oda I'm begging you tell us more about the moustache man.
> 
> Anyway, please leave some kudos and comments, it always makes me so happy!!
> 
> And please give me your opinion on the fic, it's important for me! ♥


End file.
